Legions
by Redhazard
Summary: Naruto is tricked into buying some weird gloves. But this is Uzumaki Naruto nothing is ever normal around him. Minor Chaos Legion crossover


TC: This fanfic is a minor crossover with the game Chaos Legion if you have played the game good, and if you haven't don't worry since the only element I am using from that game are the legions. Some of the abilities the legions granted have been altered.

Terrier: Remember TC doesn't own Naruto or Chaos Legion.

"Talking"  
_thinking  
_**Yelling/Kyuubi/Jutsus**

Prologue: Awaken The Legions

Tesuo Hanada was a merchant. He went from town to town selling and buying items. While he was not a bad person that didn't mean that he wasn't going take advantage of some naïve idiot.

"So you are saying that these gloves have some kind of cool powers?"

Like right now.

Tesuo smirked. "Of course boy, it is said that whoever holds this gloves shall have unlimited power."

The kid narrowed his eyes. "They don't look like much to me."

And indeed the gloves were just regular black fingerless gloves nothing out of the ordinary. And certainly not anything that may hold some kind of power in them.

"That's because it is the crests the ones that have the power kid not the gloves." Tesuo lied effortlessly.

The child's face narrowed in confusion. "Crests?"

"Look closely kid." Tesuo said as he handled him the gloves.

They boy looked closely at the gloves, and managed to spot some silvery lines on the gloves. Upon closer inspection he noticed that they formed the shapes of a sword, a crossbow, and a sphere on the right glove and a fist, a shied, and a claw on the left. On the back of the gloves there was what looked like a bird.

"Whoa cool…" whispered Naruto as he stared at the gloves.

Tesuo smirked knowing that he had made another sale. "So you want them kid."

"Hell yeah, how much do they cost."

"Well normally they would be very expensive being legendary and all, but for you I will make an exemption. "

Five hours later after multiple attempts of using the so-called powers of the gloves Uzumaki Naruto realized that he had been tricked.

XXXXX

**Five Years Later**

Naruto glared hatefully at the masked nin before him as red chakra swirled around him.

"You killed Sasuke and now I WILL KILL YOU!!!" Naruto bellowed. Just as Naruto was about to deliver a good old- fashioned beating on Haku his gloves started glowing.

When the glow faded the gloves were still the same, however the crests that had been dull, and faded now seemed to be glowing with power.

"Heh, well now this is interesting." Muttered Naruto as he stared at his gloves

"Guess I have to try these out don't you think?" Naruto asked Haku with an evil smile on his face. "NOW COME FORTH MALICE!" Naruto cried out as he slammed his fist into the ground.

Light filled the area blinding Haku for a moment. When his sight returned he stared in shock at Naruto, or rather at the two creatures that were beside Naruto.

They barely reached up to Naruto's waist, but despite that they had a humanlike appearance and each of them was holding a crossbow much larger than their bodies.

"Malice Shoot!"

At Naruto's order the archers started firing dozens of arrow at Haku's mirrors easily shattering them.

Haku once again stared in shock at ease in which his bloodline had been defeated.

"Hey, don't just stand there we are not done yet. **Yuuzai No Yaiba**." Naruto said as his arm glowed and became a three feet blade made entirely out of chakra.

With a speed he didn't have before Naruto charged at Haku, Haku just barely got out of the way before the glowing blade cut him in half.

"You are fast." A voice murmured from behind him. "But I am faster." Naruto said as his blade easily cut Haku in half.

XXXXX

Naruto stared at his gloves for what seemed like the fiftieth time to him. After the fight with Haku he had fainted from Chakra exhaustion, apparently using the Legions took a lot of chakra even by his standards.

_Legions, yeah that's what they are called _Naruto thought to himself.

When the Legions had 'awakened' for the lack of a better word, the knowledge of how to use them had automatically appeared into his brain. He knew what the legions where and the powers they granted him even the ones he hadn't used yet.

_Man these things just drain way to much chakra _Naruto whined mentally it had been a whole day and his chakra. Apparently for all the cool powers he had now he couldn't use them for long.

_Doesn't matter, now I can beat Sasuke for sure._ On a side Naruto was quite happy that Sasuke was alive, not that he would ever admit it but he had come to think of the Uchiha as friend.

Naruto smiled, tomorrow they would go back to Konaha, and then he would train to learn to control his legions.

_And then I will become the greatest ninja ever HELL YEAH!_

End Chapter

TC: I would be grateful if anyone could tell me where to find a good English Japanese translator.

**Yuuzai No Yaiba**: Hopefully this means Guilty Blade. In the game the Legions gave Sieg special abilities. I have change some of those skills in order for them to fit in the world of Naruto. The Guilt legion grants Naruto this skill. His arm from his elbow down becomes a glowing three feet chakra blade. Thanks to the knowledge of the Guilt Legion Naruto can wield this sword with great skill. Also his speed increases a litlle.

TC: Before you say this is a super powered Naruto fic trust me it's not, while the legions give Naruto a lot of power using them drains his chakra too fast. And we all know just how much chakra Naruto has. If was any other genin they would they from using the legions. Also note that the Legions needed the chakra of Kyuubi to awaken. As he is now Naruto can probably use the legions once or twice before fainting. When he uses the Kyuubi chakra he would probably be able to use them more freely.

Terrier: Alright now that the big explanations are done it is my turn to tell you to dont forget to review.


End file.
